


Mad Libs--Fangirl Addition! (ACOTAR CHALLENGE-Chapt. 4 ToG crossover)

by fangirl933laluna



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl933laluna/pseuds/fangirl933laluna
Summary: Mad Libs--Fangirl Addition:ACOTAR challenge my friend Fox_Katelia did; I thought it was hilarious, so I've done my own version.Basic insanity. Includes:Viviane cheating on Kallias several times (poor icy High Lord)the Hybern Twins in several strange situations, and a teacher I NEED to make out with (Helion). Sorry guys. Off to English! ANd yes, fishnet stockings are a necessity.





	Mad Libs--Fangirl Addition! (ACOTAR CHALLENGE-Chapt. 4 ToG crossover)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Culmination of Insanity-ACOTAR Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102988) by [Fox_Katelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Katelia/pseuds/Fox_Katelia). 



  1. Cassian
  2. Helion
  3. Lady of Autumn Court
  4. Beron
  5. Rhys’s sister
  6. Jurian
  7. Andromache
  8. Nesta
  9. Eris
  10. Amarantha
  11. Dagdan & Brannagh (Package Deal)
  12. Viviane



 

  1. Have you ever read a 7/11?



Andromache/Dagdan and Brannagh

 _EWW. No._ I really don’t think there are any.

 

Yuck.

 

  1. Do you think 4 is hot?



Beron.

No. He’s a slimy, red-haired toad who deserves to be cut up in tiny pieces by his wife, Eris, Lucien, and anyone else who he hurt/maimed/imprisoned/etc.

 

  1. What if 12 got 8 pregnant?



Vivian gets Nesta pregnant.

What? Um…unless this is a magical baby, I don’t think that’s even possible, since they don’t have the sperm donor thing like we do…strange. But…cute, I guess, if it happened?

  1. Can you recall any fics about 9?



Eris.

I’m sure there are some, but no, I’ve never read one.

 

  1. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?



Helion/Jurian

Well, if Jurian’s gay, sure! But they might want someone to join in with them, because I think it would get a little awkward…

 

  1. 5/9 or 5/10. Why?



Rhys’s sister/Eris  OR  Rhys’s sister/Amarantha

The first one…I guess?? Maybe it would be like a 50 Shades thing were the guy has a tragic, slightly abusive past and Rhys’s sister falls in love with him, and helps him overcome his issues. They have a huge wedding bedecked in autumn leaves and live happily ever after. Or as happy as you can be with Rhys constantly playing pranks on his brother-in-law. I have a feeling Rhys would give a speech at their wedding much like the speech Will gave and Cecily and Gabriel’s wedding.

The second one? ABSOLUTELY NOT. GO TO HELL, AMARANTHA!!

 

  1. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 making out?



Andromache walks in on Helion and Viviane making out.

Um…

 

It was just a few hours before the meeting, and I’d just knocked down a beautiful glass vase, shattering it all over the floor. _Broom, broom,_ I thought, searching around, before remembering that— _duh—_ it was in the broom cupboard. So I walked down the hall, pulled open the door, and—

I stared at them. They stared at me, hastily pulling their clothes back into place. (Viviane’s blouse had been completely buttoned open, her bra twisted up in a strange way that made me think of a pretzel; Helion’s shirt was pushed up to his shoulders by Viviane’s hand, his pants unbuttoned and pushed down enough that I could _clearly_ see what they were trying to do in my office’s tiny, cluttered broom cupboard.)

“Er—Viviane?” I said, unsure whether to mention Kallias and the meeting in three hours, or let them sort it out.

Helion pushed off the shelf, hands doing up his buttons and then pulling his T-shirt back down. “Andi?” he asked, cheeks still unreddened despite the situation. “Can you…not mention this?”

I looked at him, shaking my head slowly. “Yeah sure, Helion.”

Then I walked away, wondering what the hell had just happened, and what sort of hellstorm was going to brew because of it.

 

  1. Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.



Lady of Autumn Court/Amarantha

Amarantha convinces Tamlin to shape-shift her into a handsome male ( _cough, cough)_ who looks something like a certain golden High Lord, because she has been having these strange desires towards the red-haired lady of Autumn.

 

  1. Is there such thing as a 1/8 fic?



Cassian/Nesta

YES!!! I wrote one, too. Possibly my favorite ship EVER. LOVES. PLEASE SARAH MAKE THIS CANNON!!!!!!!!!

 

  1. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.



Andromache/Dagdan & Brannagh

The Hybern Twins Are Comforted by Their Former Enemy’s Dead Lover (TAKES PLACE IN THE UNDERWORLD, PEOPLE)

BTW they were mad because they thought Feyre would be delighted by their drugging her and then trying to kill her. I mean, she _did_ get herself into this whole thing with a murder…

…

Yeah, not EVER going to happen.

 

  1. Does anyone on your friends list read 3/8?



Nesta/Lady of Autumn Court

Is there even such a thing?? I guess it could work, I mean Nesta’s all fiery and…hot, but I don’t the LoAC is ready for that…Plus, I don’t think either are gay.

So no.

 

  1. Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?



Dagdan & Brannagh

Ha. No.

 

  1. Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?



Helion/Beron/Rhys’s sister

Wow. That’s an interesting combination. Helion might like it…ew.

No.

 

  1. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?



Cassian/Jurian/Viviane

WARNING: DRUGGED SEX (they would NEVER do this. I cannot picture it for the life of me)

 

  1. When was the last time you read a fic about 5?



Um…Never? But I saw this headcannon about her and his mom, how they were the greats Feysand shippers of all time, and basically egged them on and watched it like a movie, except the 55 scenes, because _ew,_ that’s their brother/son.

 

  1. 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 7. 1, broken hearted, has a hot one-night-stand with 11, and has a brief and unhappy affair with 6, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 12.



Cassian and Andromache are in a happy relationship until Eris runs off with Andromache. Cassian, brokenhearted, has a hot one-night-stand with Dagdan & Brannagh, and has a brief and unhappy affair with Jurian, then follows the wise advice of Rhys’s sister and finds true love with Viviane.

 

  1. What title would you give this fic?



Lots of Shit Happens, and it Ends with Kallias’s Heart Splattered on the Floor by a Certain Illyrian

 

  1. How would you feel if 7 and 8 were in a heated argument?



Andromache/Nesta

Normal. Nesta fights with everyone. I might even get the popcorn, considering Andromache is a queen, and has experience arguing.

 

  1. What would you do if 5 was close friends with a sibling of yours?



Rhys’s sister.

I’d be that annoying sister who follows my sibling around, acting like Rhys’s sister and I are best friends, while simultaneously trying to get closer to Rhys, because _RHYS._

 

  1. How would you react if you saw 8 and 11 in a closet together with a rubber ducky?



Nesta/Dagdan & Brannagh/Rubber Ducky

Who drugged Nesta?

…

Oh wait. It was probably THE TWINS.

 

Yeah. That was a bad joke, I know. Sorry.

*walks away cringing*

 

  1. How would you feel if 2 dissed you in the worst possible way?



Helion

Sad with a capital S. I _like_ Helion. I’d probably go cry for a few minutes, then hunt him down and demand _what the hell_ I did to deserve that.

 

  1. If you saw 9 and 3 together in a bed, how would you react?



Eris/Lady of Autumn Court

EEEWWWW. HE’S HER SON. YUCK. MAJOR YUCK. EW. VOMIT TIME.

Yeah, I’d probably start screaming and then ask where the hell they got the LSD.

 

  1. You just came home from school and all your friends hate you. Plus, you got an F on the biggest project of the year in your best subject. Your parents have grounded you, and you have finally gotten time to rest in your room after a long scolding only to find 10 rummaging through your stuff. What do you tell him or her?



Amarantha.

I would kill her. No questions asked, just a knife in the back. She doesn’t even deserve the honor of fighting. I would _murder_ that red-haired bitch in cold blood.

 

  1. What would you do if 1 were emo and slit his or her wrists?



Cassian.

OMIGOD. I would run and get Nesta. She’d give him the right kind of tough love that is way to frank and mean, but would save his life.

 

  1. What would you do if 4 gave you a daisy?



Beron.

Throw it in his face, then punch him.

 

  1. 6 stole your hair brush. What do you do?



Jurian.

Um… _why_ is he stealing my favorite black-and-blue hairbrush?

I would probably whine and growl and poke him until he was too annoyed and gave it back.

 

  1. 7, 9, and 4 have banded together and are singing the most annoying song in the world at the top of their lungs at 3 o'clock in the morning. What are your first thoughts?



Andromache, Eris, Beron.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING.

*screams* _WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP. STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MOR’S GIRLFRIEND. THIS IS NOT GOOD FATHER-SON BONDING!!!!!_

 

  1. 2 and 11 are your teachers. How do you react?



Helion and Dagdan & Brannagh.

I would get D & B fired, and just _live_ in Helion’s class. He’s that one super hot English teacher, who looks _amazing_ in a dress shirt.

Then I would flirt with him, and hopefully get to make out with my super hot teacher. Slutty, I know, but he’s _Helion._


End file.
